


hot clouds

by ephaletian



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (cuz i get too embarrassed), Angst, Coming of Age, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, everyone in nct will show up, mark is a mess and so am i, theres kissing tho! omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephaletian/pseuds/ephaletian
Summary: growing up is a hard process. at least mark and lucas have each other.





	hot clouds

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, first time posting and doing smth like this lol
> 
> this is rlly vague rn. as in, did this at midnight bc got inspired by the writing community on insta
> 
> so anyways, bc of that tags will b updated as I go along bc idk where this is going lollll
> 
> -mishi

"come on, markie! let's go play!"

"sorry lucas. mom says I can't. gotta go do homework-- and stuff."

"sure, stuff, whatever, can we go wednesda-- tomorrow! yangyang's here tommorow! you gotta come!"

"I guess I can ask-- ah, yangyang's cool, I like him-- I'll ask my mom. that's cool, right? bye, then. good bye!"

"see you later, markie!"

mark stood on the door step, twisting his legs together and balancing on the doorframe as he watched lucas ride his bike away from his driveway. he wanted to join his friends, no doubt, but his parents had told him that he had more responsidi-- responsibilities(!) ever since his birthday last week (double digits! 10 years old! which means you're a big boy now, markie, and you can't go running off to play everyday.) . it didn't make any sense to mark, as lucas was even older than him but still got to play outside. whatever, mark thought. biting his lip, he turned back inside the house.

inside, he hastily scampered up the stairs into his room and flopped onto his bed. he crawled to the window, and staring out, the row of identical suburban houses stood next to each other neatly in a line. one, two, three, four, five. that one was xiaojun's house, that one was felix's house, that one was the house that the really weird smells came out of that his dad told him to stay away from. mark had lived in this neighborhood for his entire life, or at least since he could remember. the people moved in and out, but the houses themselves were the same. the neighborhood never changed, it seemed.

"minhyung! do you want watermelon?

it's so hot today. super hot."

mark whipped his head around when he heard his mother's voice floating from the kitchen. kicking his feet, he awkwardly curled his body around. "okay mom! sounds cool."

before his mother could come up the stairs, he jumped in his rotating chair and quickly took up the position of studying, head bent over the desk and vaguely scribbling some random numbers down on the paper. 

"aigoo, minhyungie, your head is so close to the paper. how many times have I said? you'll get bad eyes like your poor mo-ther."

the door creaked open and mark's mother gently set the bowl of scooped watermelon on the desk while lifting mark's head. "see, there must always be one fist from the desk and you." she shoved her fist in between the desk and mark's chest.

"ok mom." he smiled brightly at her, bouncing slightly on the chair. 

"oh, my smart little son. study hard, won't you? eat your watermelon. very good for you." she cooed at him, petting his hair and shuffling away. 

"ah! mom! when is dad coming back today? " mark shouted towards the already closed door.

"probably soon, son. these days he comes home maybe, 6 o'clock. finish the homework before then."

determined this time, mark started to actually do his homework, stealing bites of watermelon along the way. that's right, mark was his parent's dutiful only son. he couldn't let them down.

\---------

lucas rode his bike down the street, feeling the wind ruffling through his hair. ever since mark turned 10, which was only a week ago, he stopped having as many playdates with the usual gang. maybe mark had found new friends? hopefully not. lucas really liked mark. they were best friends! along with donghyuck, xiaojun, yangyang, and renjun. oh, and lucas's annoying little brother, chenle. lucas huffed a little thinking about him, since chenle had persuaded kun, their older brother, to force lucas to bring him to hang out, again. god, kun always doted on chenle, no matter the situation. something about being sick in your head (or something? the word was too complicated) and a--auti--auntism(??????) gave you a free pass to everything, apparently. 

reaching his destination, lucas hopped down from his bike and left it lying down on the grass with a loud crash. looking over at the commotion, xiaojun waved lucas over when he saw him. 

"dude come on! chenle saw a spider! its green and it's cool -- oh man I don't think you should touch that -- eww!" 

xiaojun lurched back as donhyuck poked at the spider with his finger. "dude use a stick! here, here, what if it bites you, dude!"

the stick was intercepted by chenle. "if you poke the spider too hard with this, it might die," he stated matter-of-factly, "and then you're a murderer." 

"chenle, stop, you're not a murderer if you kill a spider. no one cares if it's a spider." lucas snatched the stick from chenle's hands. 

"hey!" chenle screamed, grabbing for the stick. tears started to well up in his eyes and he continued screaming, stumbling for lucas.

"xuxi give it back you stupid head!" donghyuck plucked the branch away and attempted to give it back to chenle, but it was too late. chenle started tugging at his own hair, screams turning into frantic wheezing. 

"lucas you toilethead! you made him cry!"

"oh come on! fine, I'll take him back home. whatever." 

lucas wrangled chenle onto the little carriage attached to the back of his bike, made sure he wasn't going to escape and took off after waving a hasty good bye to donghyuck and xiaojun. 

when he finally got back, a silver sedan was already sitting on the driveway. at this point, chenle was calm enough to scream, "kun ge is back!", rip his way out of the carriage, and scramble to the front door. lucas followed after him after parking his bike safely in the garage, helping him open the door and watching with a wary eye to see where kun was.

"dinner is ready! just in time, hm." kun shuffled around the kitchen, smiling at chenle who ran to him and put his palm up. bending down and touching their finger tips, kun smiled. "hey there, bud. what's up?" 

"gege bullied me today!"

kun straightened, a stern expression on his face as he made eye contact with lucas. "wong yukhei, you did what?"

horrified, lucas glared at chenle, who was smirking back. this little...

"I'm taking a shower now! I'll eat dinner later!" lucas lunged for the stairs, taking two at a time.

"lucas! don't make me yell, your brother is here!" kun's voice was still loud enough to travel to the locked bathroom. lucas giggled. today was a fun day.

**Author's Note:**

> -mark and xuxi r both 10  
> -kun, xuxi, and chenle r brothers. kun is in college but comes home to take care of xuxi and chenle after school  
> -chenle has autism. srry if the interpretation was offensive since I'm not autistic. 
> 
> will I ever continue this? who knows. lol.


End file.
